When three becomes four, or?
by Dedlock
Summary: Read it instead


When three becomes four.

_I do not own any of the characters or anything about the show. I am just one of the crazy Mulder and Scully fan who wanted them to be together and have little William with them. _

_Mulder and Scully belongs to Chris Carter and will always do that._

Fox Mulder was lying in the bed next to his wife when the bedroom door opened slowly and he could see a little figure standing in the doorway looking at him. After a couple of second he could see that it was his three year old daughter Samantha Mulder who was standing there.

He looked down at his wife and kissed her on the cheek.

Mulder – Sammie love what's the problem?

Sammie- I'm hungry daddy.

Mulder – Okay come on honey let's go in to the kitchen so that we don't wake up mommy.

Sammie- Okay daddy!

Mulder- So maybe a sandwich and some milk?

Sammie- Yeeeah!

Mulder carried his daughter to the kitchen and placed her by the table and went to fix her a sandwich and some milk.

Sammie- Daddy, why did mommy close your door last night?

Mulder- I don't know sweetie.

Sammie- Where you fighting?  
Mulder- No, why did you think that?

Sammie- Well I could hear you scream mommy's name and then she screamed your name.

Mulder- Why don't you ask mommy when she wakes's up?

Sammie- Are you tired daddy?

Mulder- Yes I am honey. Do you want to sleep for a while with me on the couch until mommy wakes up? Maybe you can watch some TV?

Sammie- Yes please daddy.

Mulder and Sammie went to the living room and Mulder putted the TV on for Sammie while he laid down on the couch and fell asleep and just a couple of minutes later Sammie fell asleep on him. There is were Scully found her husband and daughter.

If Mulder had been 3 years old you could have thought that he was Sammie's twin-sister.

Scully- Fox honey, wake up.

Mulder- Morning love!

Scully- Put Sammie on our bed and come and eat breakfast with me.

Mulder- Sure, just help me to get her up from me and then I can carry her in to the bed.

Scully- Sure. Did she wake up?  
Mulder- Yes she did. She was hungry.

Scully- What did she want?

Mulder- A sandwich and hot milk, just as her mother!

Scully- Yes just as her mother.

Mulder carried Sammie in to their bedroom and then went he in to the kitchen were Scully was making breakfast. He wrapped his arms around Scully's wrist and kissed her on the neck.

Scully- Well what do you want to breakfast?

Mulder- Can I have you?  
Scully- You had me last night.

Mulder- Oh yes, you are going to explain to our daughter why you had closed our door last night and why you where screaming my name and why I was screaming yours.

Scully- Oh no, what am I going to tell her? That mommy and daddy where having sex and that we really liked it?

Mulder- I don't think that out daughter know what sex is.

Scully- Thanks God for that.

Mulder- So when do we have to be at your mom's house?

Scully- Yes the lunch are at half past twelve.

Mulder- Well then we should go at about half past eleven.

Scully- Yes that should be good. Maybe we should wake up Sammie. I need a shower.

Mulder- If we take a shower together we can have a little fun and then wake her up?

Scully-. What if Sammie wakes up?

Mulder- We can only say that we are making her a baby-brother or sister.

Scully- We need to talk honey.

Mulder- About what?

Scully went in to the bathroom and came out with what Mulder thought looked like toothbrush. Scully gave him it and he looked at it.

Mulder- Honey what is this?

Scully- This is a pregnancy test. And it's positive. I am expecting one more miracle.

Mulder- Im going to be a daddy again?!

Scully- Yes honey you are going to be a daddy again.

Mulder- When did you found out about this?

Scully- A couple off days ago.

Mulder- And you didn't tale me about it?

Scully- Well I was thinking that we would leave Sammie at my mom's tonight and maybe cuddle a little and then tale you about it.

Mulder- Well I like it this way to. I love you Dana Katherine Scully Mulder.

Scully- Im going to skip the Scully name now. I have my brother's who have given the Scully name away so now I can take a new name.

Mulder- I love you Dana Katherine Mulder.

Scully- I love you Fox William Mulder.

Soon they could hear a little girl singing from the bedroom so they went in there and cuddle up with her in the bed. Scully was so happy that she had her husband and child and soon children with her and that she had won over the cancer and then the thing that she was barren. When she had started working on the X-files a couple of years ago she didn't think that she would end up married to her companion and have children with him. When the doctor had told her and Mulder that she wasn't able to conceive he had been devastated because he thought that it was his fault.

Chapter two

The Mulder family was sitting in the car. Sammie was sitting in the back seat and screamed Samantha hated to be alone in the backseat so she kept on screaming and screaming. Scully had morning sickness and she had a real head ache now and that Sammie screamed wasn't doing anything better.

Scully- Please Sammie sweetie don't scream. Mommy is here, take my hand.

Sammie- I want my mommy!!!

Scully- But im here honey. Fox honey can we stop? I think im going to throw up.

Mulder- Sure honey.

Scully ran out from the car and began vomiting. Mulder was quickly there and stroke her back and held back her hair. Samantha was screaming more and more and that didn't do anything better for Scully and she was now crying.

Mulder- Dana my love don't cry.

Scully- I hate this!

Mulder- I know that you do honey but it will be better soon.

Samantha- Daddy!

Scully- Fox go to her. Im okay now.

Mulder- Are you sure?

Scully- Im sure honey. Give me three minutes and I'll be okay.

Mulder went to Samantha and took her out from the backseat and held her tight to his body and stroke her back and kissed her hair.

Samantha- Did I do that daddy? To mommy?

Mulder- You haven't done anything to mommy.

Samantha- Did I give her my tummy monster?

Mulder- Of course not Samantha. You haven't done anything to mommy.

Scully- Sammie baby mommy is here now. Im going to sit next to you in the backseat now.

Sammie- I love my mommy.

Scully- And I love my Samantha.

Scully took Samantha from her husbands arms and kissed her head and placed her in the backseat and went on the other side and sat down next to her.

Mulder- Are you okay back there honey?

Scully- Can you give me the brown bag that I have in my purse?

Mulder- Sure! Here.

Mulder gave Scully the brown papers bag and she began vomiting again.

Mulder- Are you okay?

Scully- Can you drive a little faster?

Mulder- Sure!

They got to Mrs. Scully's house and Scully ran fast into the bathroom and vomited again.

Mrs. Scully- Fox what's wrong with Dana?!

Mulder- Pregnant!

Mrs. Scully- That's wonderful!

Mulder-Right now it's not that wonderful, she can't stop vomiting, I guess that it's going to like the other pregnancy's.

Mrs. Scully- You mean when she was pregnant with Samantha.

Mulder- Well Samantha, and William.

Mrs. Scully- Oh Fox please. Have you heard anything about him?

Mulder- No. I guess that he doesn't live around here.

Mrs. Scully- I really miss him.

Mulder- Yea we do that to but we won't stop hoping for a miracle.

Mrs. Scully- You are so right Fox.

Samantha was outside and playing with Mrs. Scully's dog Buffy. Scully came out from the bathroom and hugged her mother first and then her husband.

Scully- You told her?

Mulder- I did.

Mrs. Scully- Im so happy Dana, for both of you. And for myself. Im going to be grandma again!

Scully- Yes mommy you are. Were are my baby girl?

Mulder- She is outside playing with Buffy.

Scully- Okay is it okay if I'll go upstairs for a while and take a nap?

Mrs. Scully- Sure Dana, do that.

Scully- Will you come up and cuddle a little?

Mulder- Sure. I'll be right up honey.

Mrs. Scully looked at her daughter and son-in-law and just smiled at them. From the beginning off their relationship she had knew that they would become lovers and then parents. She was sad about one thing, that they lost William. She would do anything to get him back to his parents but she knew that probably he was gone, maybe dead.

When Mulder came up to Scully he found her on the bed but not asleep, she was just lying there and resting.

Mulder- You are beautiful!

Scully- Tell me that when Im nine months pregnant and just so fat that we can't have sex.

Mulder- I will I promise you.

Scully- Do you know who was made in this bed?

Mulder- Sammie?

Scully- William.. This is my old bed, that I used to have in my apartment.

Mulder- Why do you talk about William Dana?

Scully- I did that when I found out that I was expecting Sammie to.

Mulder- I know. I miss him. We will get him back some day.

Scully- Are you sure

Mulder- I hope so. Now come on here and I'll hold you for a while.

Scully cuddle up in her husbands arms and fell asleep and right after her Mulder fell asleep.

After a hour they woke up by a little person who was looking right at them from the end of the bed. Scully and Mulder looked at Sammie who just was sitting and smiling at them.

Sammie- Mommy and daddy why are you sleeping when we can play?

Scully- Mommy is a little tired.

Mulder- Daddy to. But Sammie honey we need to tell you something.

Scully- Are you sure we should tell her now?

Mulder- Well we are going to have to tell her soon.

Scully- Okay here we go. Sammie there is something that we need to tell you. You know that mommy hasn't been feeling a little bad.

Sammie- Yeah?!

Scully- Well, inside mommy's belly there is growing a little baby brother or sister to you.

Sammie- Im going to be a big sister?!

Scully- Yes you are. Are you happy about that?

Sammie- Can he or she come out and play now?

Scully- No he or she has to stay there for a while the baby is so small right now.

Sammie- Oh. Okay I can wait a while. Im hungry now!

The Mulder family went down to meet the other who had come. Mulder and Scully's brother Charlie had become best friends over the years and tried to go and see baseball sometimes and just take a beer or something. Her brother Billy was another story. Mulder and he didn't talk more than necessary. Samantha jumped right in her fathers arms when she saw that it was a lot people there.

Scully- Sammie, are you shy now?

Sammie- I want my mommy!

Scully- But mommy is here sweetie.

Sammie- I WANT MY MOMMY!!!!

Scully- Maybe I should take her in to the bathroom and change on her.

Mulder- Yes thanks before I gets def.

Scully- Come to mommy Sammie.

Scully took Sammie in to the bathroom while the other went in to the dining room and began eating the lunch. Mulder sat next to Charlie and they talked.

Charlie- So baseball on Wednesday?

Mulder- Of course. Im just going to check it with Dana before so that I know that she can take care off Sammie by her self.

Charlie- But hasn't she done that before?

Mulder- Well it's a little different now.

Charlie- Different? It sounds like she is pregnant.

Mulder- I haven't said anything.

Charlie- Is she?

Mulder- We just let her tell everyone. But between you and me, yes she is pregnant.

When Scully and Sammie entered the room and Sammie saw her father she just shine like a sun with her whole face and everyone could she that she was the daughter off Dana and Fox Mulder.

Scully and Mulder changed looks during the lunch and smiled to each other. Mrs. Scully saw the looks and the smiles and she knew that it was time for her daughter and son-in-law to tell everyone about the baby.

She looked at Dana and tried to give her the look that it was time but Dana just smiled to her mother.

Mrs. Scully- So Dana you are looking so great.

Scully- Mother…

Mrs. Scully- Yes Dana?! Did you want to tell me something?

Scully- Fox honey help me.

Mulder- I haven't done anything!

Scully- Yea right!

Mulder- Oh you mean that. Do you think that we should?

Scully- Yes we should I think.

Mulder- You or me?

Scully- Well I can do it! Everyone it's like this. Samantha is going to have a baby brother or sister in eight months. Im pregnant!

Tara- Oh my God that's wonderful Dana! Congrats.

Scully- Thanks Tara!

Charlie- I already knew that!

Scully- How could you do that?  
Mulder- Me. I said it I think.

Bill- Well congratulations sis, and Fox.

Mulder- Thank you Bill!

Everyone smiled and said their congratulations to the parents and talked about the baby and Sammie was happy that she was going to be a big sister.

Charlie and his girlfriend was going to stay the night and so was Bill and Tara do but Scully and Mulder wanted to go home because she wasn't feeling to good in the morning so she wanted to be in her own home.

On the way home was Samantha asleep in the backseat so Scully could sit next to Mulder while he was driving. Mulder was holding a hand on her thigh but he wasn't looking at her.

Scully smiled by the feeling in her body when Mulder was touching her like that so she just smiled at him.

Scully- Do you want another child?

Mulder- Of course I want! Why wouldn't I ?  
Scully- I don't know. Maybe you thought that one was enough?!

Mulder- Dana we have three with this one.

Scully- We have Samantha and William but William is gone because I gave him up.

Mulder- It's not your fault. It was the stars.

Scully- Yes you have said so but I want this baby just as much I have wanted the other two.

Mulder- Me to Dana. Now I want to go home and go to bed. Maybe close the door?!

Scully- My my Agent Mulder tonight again?!

Mulder- Every night!

Mulder carried Samantha upstairs and laid her in her bed together with help from Scully.

Scully- Can you believe that we have children?!

Mulder- Well she is three years now and if William would have been here he would have been five years and now we are going to have one more baby.

Scully- I didn't think this about you and me when I first came in to your office that morning.

Mulder- Me neither. I thought that we would become friends and college but nothing more.

Scully- Well here we are.

Mulder- Yes and now I want to take you to out bedroom and show you how much I love you.

Scully- Yes please.

As the months went on Scully grew and she wasn't working anymore. Samantha was in day care from eight to one Monday till Friday.

Scully was now seven months pregnant and she and Mulder was going to pick Samantha up from the day care and go over to her mom's house for dinner.

When they came to the day care they could see Samantha sitting on a bench with one of her teachers and she was smiling.

Samantha saw her mother and father and started run towards them. She knew that she couldn't run and be picked up by her mother so she ran to her father.

Samantha- Daddy!

Mulder- Hello sunshine! How are you?

Samantha- Im okay, and you?

Mulder- Well Im just fine.

Samantha- I want to go home now.

Scully- Doesn't mommy get a hug?  
Samantha- But I don't want to hurt you mommy.

Scully- You wont hurt mommy, come here my baby girl.

Samantha got in to her mothers arms and cuddle up against her. Samantha loved to be in her mothers arms and kiss her on the cheek. It was a little hard for Scully to carry Samantha on her hip but she loved her daughter and couldn't stop doing it. Scully kissed Samantha's forehead and smiled at her husband.

Mulder- Maybe we should go home now.

Scully- Yes, Sammie go get your jacket and mommy and daddy will talk to the teacher.

Sammie- Okay.

Sammie ran away in and got her jacket, meanwhile was Mulder and Scully talking to Samantha's teacher.

Mrs. Patterson – Is she coming tomorrow?

Scully- No not tomorrow, she is going to be home with me but then is she coming as usual.

Mrs. Patterson – Okay, how are you going to do when the baby is born? Is she coming here everyday or is she going to be home?

Scully- Well we talked about it and it's for the best if she is here everyday so that I can focus on the baby.

Mulder- It will be to much with to children for Dana on her own all day.

Mrs. Patterson – So right. I did that myself when I got the second one.

Mulder- Yea I think that it's the best for both the mother and the kids. And of course the father!

Scully- Of course the father who will go to work everyday while Im at home.

Scully smiled and so did the teacher. After a couple of minutes came Sammie out to her mother and father and got picked up by her father and they said goodbye to the teacher and then they went to the car.

Sammie and Scully was in the backseat and Mulder drove. He couldn't believe how happy he could get, to have this family and be able to love them. On the way home they stopped by the mall and did some shopping before going home and eat dinner.

When they came home Sammie ran in to her room and changed clothes to her play clothes and then she began playing with her tools.

Scully went to the kitchen and began making the dinner, Mulder helped her.

40 minutes later was the dinner ready and they ate it and talked about Sammie's day in school and about Mulder's day at work and what he had been doing, just so that Scully knew what she was missing while she was at home eating candy and watching TV.


End file.
